justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Boy
|image = |game = |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 4 |pc = Dark Pink |gc = Blue |lc = Blue |pictos = 149 |nowc = ElectricBoy |perf = Juliana Herrera |dura = 3:22}} " (Electric Boy)" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long black hair. She wears a blue and dark blue one-piece swimsuit-like dress with a magenta corset, long purple stockings & eggplant-colored heels. In some parts of the routine, she changes her clothes vice versa, and her skin becomes black and she has a blue outline around her body. Background The background is a big room that lights up with purple and blue lines making effects according to the dancer movements. Also at the beginning, there are blue squares on the walls, and the floor has lighting soundbars of volume. The dancer stands in the middle of the room and it turns pitch black at the end. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lightly touch your heart with your right hand while you lift your right leg. Gold Move 3: Hit the air with both hands while lifting up your right leg. Gold Move 4: Point to the right with your right hand, put your left hand behind your back, and cross your legs. Electricboy gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Electricboy gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Electricboy gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Electricboy gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Electricboy gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Electricboy gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia General * Electric Boy is the fifth song by KARA in the series. * The "No!" which is sung after the bridge does not appear in the lyrics. * At one moment in the song, the lyrics can be a bit hard to see, due to them blending with the floor. Routine * The beta version had a different colored background (red instead of blue/purple).http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wiiu/aj5j/ * The dancer s wardrobe is based off of the outfits from the music video. * , Dance My Generation, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki, Love Machine,and Tell Your World are the only routines on that do not have an unlockable avatar. Gallery Game Files Electricboy cover generic.png|''Electric Boy'' ( ) Electricboy cover albumcoach.png| album coach Electricboy_cover_albumbkg.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Electricboy menu.png|''Electric Boy'' ( ) on the menu Electricboy coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Electricboy score.png|Scoring screen Beta Elements Electricboy beta gameplay.jpg|Beta background (the main background is red instead of blue) Just Dance Wii U - Electric Boy (Beta Elements).gif|Beta gameplay Videos KARA - 「エレクトリックボーイ」MV Electric Boy (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Electric Boy - KARA Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Wii U - Electric Boy (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Electric Boy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by KARA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Console Exclusives